


Returning the Favor

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Banter, Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Incest, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Teasing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips found his neck and pressed softly against it. </p>
<p>He couldn't stop the laugh that rumbled in his chest. "Hello to you too, Sixer. Not often you come out of the mess you've made of my basement."</p>
<p>"<i>My</i> basement, Stanley. Just because I've allowed you to stay here doesn't make it yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Stayed up all night to make this Shit happen hot diggity damn   
> Also titled "Stan gets the D for once"   
> Also also titled "Ford alternates between knowing what he's doing and remembering he has no freaking clue for real" XD

Stan was rummaging around the kitchen to find a clean spoon for his snack (read: meal) when he felt hands on his hips. He paused, turned just enough to confirm it was Ford touching him, then carried on rooting through the drawers in front of him. He gave a short, pleasant hum when Ford's thumbs dipped under the waist of his boxers, rubbing circles into his skin. Lips found his neck and pressed softly against it. 

He couldn't stop the laugh that rumbled in his chest. "Hello to you too, Sixer. Not often you come out of the mess you've made of my basement."

" _My_ basement, Stanley. Just because I've allowed you to stay here doesn't make it yours." There was hardly any bite to the words. It was an unexpected change of pace, but not exactly unwelcome. He stopped his search, intending to turn around and reciprocate, but Ford kept him firmly in place. Stanley frowned, just a bit. 

"What's with the mood swing all of a sudden? You aching to ride the Stan o War?" He laughed, abruptly stopping when he felt his brother's hips roll against his ass. He was already roused up, erection straining behind his tight pants. 

Ford gave his own soft chuckle, "Maybe I am." His mouth found Stan's ear, teeth nipping at the lobe. "Or maybe I want to take you for a ride tonight." He rolled his hips again, hands slipping further under the fabric of his twin's boxers and squeezing his thighs. Heat spread throughout Stan's body, and for once he wasn't sure how to continue. Ford hardly ever took the lead in these things. 

Stan's breathing was a little heavier when he spoke again, "Seriously though, what brought this on? You accidentally make an aphrodisiac down there?" He swallowed as twelve fingers rubbed his thighs, up and down and up again, each time getting closer to his own forming arousal. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the frustrated groan when his brother pulled his hands off of him completely. 

There was silence besides Stan's labored breathing and the occasional smack of Ford's lips as he kissed down Stan's neck, over the exposed bits of his shoulders. 

"Ford?"

"I know I haven't been the best lover," Those hands returned, tugging the waistband of his boxers down until they were pooled around his ankles. A small shiver went down Stan's spine. "Or even the best brother," Stan rolled his eyes at that. _You can say that again_. "So I suppose you could say I'm trying to make up for that. Returning the favor, so to speak." 

"By undressing me in my kitchen?" 

" _My_ kitchen, Stanley. My house. I can do what I please in it. However, I could always leave..." he trailed off but made no move to pull away. He actually seemed to press closer, hips and chest flush against Stan's nearly bare body, lips finding the junction between his twin's neck and shoulder and biting down hard. The sensation bordered on the edge of too much pain but not far enough to stop the pleasured moan that escaped him. 

"Christ, Sixer, you tryna rip me open?" He tried to laugh it off, still not entirely sure how to feel about the entire situation. He wasn't used to Ford being this-this dominant. It was definitely new and if he was honest, pretty exciting. 

"Be quiet, Stanley," Ford's voice was practically a growl and Stan was embarrassed to acknowledge the sound that came from his mouth when he heard it, "This is hard enough to focus on without you distracting me further." 

Ford swallowed the groan forming in his throat when Stan pressed his hips back against his own. "Yeah, I can tell it's pretty hard. How long were you thinking about this before you actually came up here? How many fantasies rolled through your head about my pretty little ass before you finally got the nerve to do something?" 

Stan had to admit, he was expecting Ford to blush and stutter and back out of this confidence act. So when he was shoved forward, chest pressed to the kitchen counter, he was more than a little surprised. One of Ford's hands rested on his back, keeping him bent forward. His other hand gripped Stan's hip, fingertips digging into his skin. "I mean it, Stanley. I'm trying to be nice to you but I will not hesitate to use a little force. Just do as I say for once and let me go along with my plans." 

The short laugh that followed was breathier than Stan would've liked but he was really starting to enjoy this side of his brother. "I ain't one of your constant variables you know. You can't just expect me to follow through with your equations and plots. I got a mind of my own — "

Stan's sharp gasp was lost as the resounding smack echoed through the walls of the Shack, and for a moment Ford thought he may have gone too far. Stanley wasn't saying anything, just taking gasping breaths, his hands curled into fists. 

"S-Stanley, I — "

He was cut off by another small laugh, "That all you got? Come on, I know you're stronger than that. You've got muscle under those thick sweaters. Use them, you — " This time Stan let out a groan as Ford's hand connected with his ass, burying his face in his arms. He kept talking, eventually just babbling nonsense, anything to keep Ford from stopping, until his skin was red and stinging and he couldn't get any words out at all, only appreciatory sounds. 

"I told you, I wouldn't hesitate," Ford swallowed, trying to regain his confidence. This wasn't part of the plan and he needed a moment to gather his thoughts. "Now, are you going to be quiet?" 

Stanley gave a limp nod. Even with how little he could see of his brother's face, Ford could tell he was somewhat blissed out. He never took him as someone who'd enjoy _that_ but who was he to judge? He had plenty of odd enjoyments that he was almost sure Stan indulged in just to make him happy. 

Now it was his turn to do the same. 

Pulling back a little, with a protesting groan from Stan, he fished the lube bottle out of his pocket. He was still amazed by how convenient this invention was, especially with how often he seemed to be using it. Coating his fingers, he realized he'd never done this before, not to another person, and as far as he knew, Stanley had never been on this side of the equation. 

No pressure or anything. He was glad his brother wasn't facing him. His face ached a little from the nervous grin spread on his lips. 

He actually found preparing Stanley easier than the few (hundred) times he'd prepped himself. There was no awkward hand cramping and trying to find a position that didn't block the blood flow to his fingers. As he expected, Stan needed a little more time to adjust to the penetration, but that was fine. He was patient.

Ford grinned, an idea forming in his head, "Think you can take more than me?"

"Wha?" Obviously Stan wasn't expecting to be spoken to, not after all that trouble to keep him quiet. 

"I can get four fingers inside of me," he could fit more if he wanted to, he'd done it before, but it was usually four. "Do you think you can take more?" 

He already had three shallowly thrusting inside his twin. " _Surely_ you can fit two more, Stanley." He teased at his entrance with the fourth, pressing lightly. He hesitated, then decided to push just a little farther with his words, "A good little slut like you? You could probably take all six if I wanted you to." He pushed his fourth finger in after drizzling a little more lube on his hand, spreading his fingers a little. He could see Stan's thighs shaking and shifted somewhat so he could see Stan biting down on his arm as he thrust back against his fingers. 

Breaking the act for a moment, he leaned for, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "Doing alright, Stanley?" There was a short nod and Stan opened his mouth, likely to further confirm it, but all that came out was a loud whine as Ford's fingers brushed over that bundle of nerves inside him. 

" _Fffuck_ , Sixer — "

"Do you want another one?" Ford dragged his fingers over Stan's prostate when he tried to respond, grinning devilishly at the howl that ripped from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand you. Try again." He allowed Stanley to speak this time, purposely avoiding hitting that spot so he could. 

"I — fuck, feels so good — " he panted out, groaning at another particularly rough thrust. "Nngh, can't — wait any longer. Need you now, Sixer." 

Ford bit down on Stan's shoulder, shoving his fingers inside him and stilling them. "You need me?"

Stan growled in frustration, trying to move his hips on Ford's fingers. Ford gripped his hip with his free hand, stilling him as well. "Yes! Now come on! Quit being a tease and screw me already!" 

"You have absolutely no manners, Stanley."

" _What?_ "

"I come up here, of my own accord I may add, and give you nothing but pleasure and you can't even muster up a please? Or my name?"

A beat of silence. "Tell me you're kidding."

"I would but you told me not to lie to you anymore." 

"I am _not_ begging for you!"

"Very well. I'll wait." 

And he did. He kept Stan in place and for a while, he stayed as well. Then his lips planted soft, open mouthed kisses on his brother's neck. Ford's free hand drifted to the other's erection, hard and wet and dripping still. He gave it a few loose strokes, just enough to make his hips rock, chasing the feel of even light stimulus. Stan bit his lip to quiet his moan as his movement had the fingers inside him brushing his prostate again. 

"Fine! _Please_ , Ford, put your dick in me already! I can't take it anymore!" 

"With the kids gone, you've got quite a mouth on you, you know," Ford removed his fingers, wiping them on his pants leg before he undid said pants. He dropped them to about mid thigh, again not wearing underwear, retrieving his lube from where he'd put it. "We can work on that next time." He pressed himself up against his twin again as he lubed himself up, letting a low, only somewhat exaggerated moan tumble from his lips, right by Stan's ear. 

"Oh God, don't do that. 'M already tryna hold back as it is." Ford didn't listen to him, moaning again, louder, as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. Stan's entire body shuddered under him when Ford went so far as to bite his lip and _whimper_. "Damn it, Ford..." 

"Ahh~, Stanley," Ford smirked, finally stopping his ministrations. 

"You're gonna get your ass pounded later, I swear." 

"I'll be ready and waiting for you." He shifted his hips, pressed the head of his dick against his brother's entrance. "But for now, you're the one who's going to be pounded. Get wrecked, Stanley." 

"Oh my God, you did not — " 

They groaned in sync as Ford pushed inside in the middle of Stan's sentence, Stan biting his lip almost immediately after. 

"Feels a lot bigger now than — than in my mouth. Christ," he managed to pant out, grunting quietly when he felt Ford's hips flush against him. Nonsense words and the occasional complete thought fell from his lips as Ford started finding a rhythm. 

"Shut — up," Ford growled, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust of his hips, jolting Stan forward. He continued like that with hard, rough snaps of his hips that pushed his twin forward and pulled him back with each motion. 

"Make up my mind already! You want me qui — _nggh, fuck!_ — quiet or not?" 

"Do you always have to-to criticize my methods? I've never — " A particularly hard press against Stan's prostate had him nearly slamming his head against the counter as he cried out, fingers clawing at the counter top. " — never _done_ this before! And as much as I love hearing you talk my ear off with your dirty comments — " His own body shuddered at the thought, having developed something reminiscent of an appreciation for Stan's teasing voice and words over the years. " — which is why it's hard to remember to tell you to keep quiet, this time, I want to be the one whispering to you about how good it feels inside you, how you're squeezing me just right, how you're the one taking all of my cock like his life depends on it, _Stan-ley_." 

"Oh God — keep going, Sixer, don't stop, don't — " Stan made a strangled noise, letting himself fully collapse onto the counter, drooling a little as he drew closer and closer to the end. 

Ford licked his lips, panting hard. He wasn't going to last much longer either but he wanted Stan to be first. Beneath the bitter banter and, quite frankly, infuriating rage that tended to linger between them in the present day, Ford had approached his brother with the intent of repaying him for the nights of fulfilling Ford's fantasies and not asking for his own to even questioned about, for the nights when Stanley forced himself to call down so they could go to class or sleep together in bed. 

"Next time," he managed to get out, "I won't give you-give you this type of satisfaction. Not until _my name_ is all that can leave your lips." His hand felt heavy and not quite connected to him as he gripped Stan's erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts until he felt sticky come coating his hand and his brother's muscles spasming around his dick. As he expected, he didn't last long after that, rolling his hips through his own orgasm. 

Their panting filled the air as Ford carefully removed himself from his twin, then leaned over him, forehead pressed against his shoulder, arms curled around his chubby midsection. 

Eventually, Ford spoke, "You smell awful."

"I already came, no need to keep up the dirty talk, Fordsie." 

They shared a soft laugh, Ford peppering Stan's exposed skin with kisses again. "You smell worse anyway. At least I only smell like sex. When was the last time you even looked at the bathroom?"

"I'm not answering that." 

With some protesting and hesitation, they cleaned up with the one mostly clean cloth they could find, getting settled back in their clothes once more. More often than he wanted, Stan stopped and rubbed at his lower back and once they were fully dressed again, Ford slipped his hands under Stan's top and did the same. 

"I wasn't too rough was I? I know we aren't exactly young but at least I'm in shape."

"Can it, Poindexter. I ain't that out of shape. I can punch a pterodactyl."

"Dipper told me you complained for days after about the aches in your joints from that."

Stan groaned at that, pushing away from his brother in favor of trudging upstairs to his bed. To his surprise, Ford had followed him, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. 

"Stanley?"

"What." He didn't mean for it to come out as harshly as it had but the exhaustion was starting to seep in and as much as he was enjoying the massaging fingers earlier, he was a little ticked that he was being treated like some invalid. Even if his back was still screaming bloody murder at him. He laid down with a huff and did wind up scooting over when Ford got comfortable beside him, partially on him. 

"I love you."

Stan tensed, just for a moment. When was the last time Ford had said it first? No snarky remarks, no dismissive tone, just a simple, genuine "I love you"? 

He relaxed, a grin falling on his face as he wrapped his arms around his brother. They easily fit together, never truly forgetting the most comfortable positions for them to rest in.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww what a fluffy cute ending   
> Don't look at me like that, it's either fluff or angst with me, take your pick XD
> 
>  
> 
> Also if I missed a thing to tag, don't be afraid to tell me   
> Its 4 am so I prolly didn't get everything


End file.
